(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight, portable, cutting blade sharpener and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a handheld, arrow broadhead cutting blade sharpener for receipt in a shirt pocket and used for sharpening arrow broadhead cutting blades, knife blades and the like.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a large number of patented mechanical and motor driven sharpeners for various types of cutting blades. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,066,796 to Pfaus, 6,817,269 to Grace, Jr., and 6,142,038 to Kenesky et al., three different types of handheld blade sharpeners are disclosed having a pair of sharpening stones held on one end of a handle. The stones are held in a “V” shaped configuration for receiving a cutting blade therebetween. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,877,179 to Marfione, 4,078,455 to Brody, and 3,819,170 to Longbrake, sharpeners for arrow broadheads and knife blades are described. In these patents, a file is used in combination with a handle or device for holding the blade in place as it's sharpened. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,264,540 to Brantley and 5,157,879 to Fletcher table mounted broadhead sharpeners are illustrated.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose or describe the unique features, structure and advantages of the subject handheld, arrow broadhead cutting blade sharpener as disclosed herein.